


Монолог отца

by Genma_2008



Series: Самый лучший в мире папа [1]
Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008
Summary: "Баю-баюшки-баю, где же носит мать твою?"
Series: Самый лучший в мире папа [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676560
Kudos: 1





	Монолог отца

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2015 для команды Crows Zero. Ник на дайри - Kamui2008

Тик-так, тик-так. Голова раскалывается. Тик-так, тик-так. Это часы или у меня в воображении? Никогда не думал, что ожидание может быть таким утомительным и нудным. Сколько ещё мне ждать? Молчишь? Куда тебе… Молчи, а то потом без остановки говорить будешь. Что там было по плану? Покормить? Покормил. Прощай, рубашка. Сказку прочитал, да ты всё равно ничего не понял. Теперь спать. Спать ты должен уже как полчаса. Да я в жизни столько не пел, сколько тебе, сын. У меня уже репертуар закончился. Чего смотришь? Спи.

Как же медленно тянется время, когда хочется, чтобы оно летело. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Не спать! А к тебе, Генджи, это не относится. Ты-то засыпай давай, чего ты не спишь, а? Будь человеком, я тебя уже тридцать минут на руках ношу, а ты? Давай, сын, спи. Мне ещё бумаги разбирать да по барам ехать — посмотреть, что и как у них с выручкой. Дела не ждут. Генджи спит, птички спят, спят коты и черепахи, мыши спят… спят… Все спят, и Генджи тоже должен спать. Никакой благодарности, только глазёнками смотришь своими да слюни пускаешь. Твою ж мать! Прости, Генджи, прости, Йоко! Это было фигурально. Вся рубашка у меня уже мокрая от слюней твоих. Когда у тебя зубы-то вырастут. Скорей бы! Как же медленно идёт время, эти часы точно не стоят? Пять минут назад была половина одиннадцатого! И про время: где же Йоко? Я, конечно, рад, что она встречается со школьными подружками, но договаривались-то, что на час всего лишь. А этот час уже длится вдвое больше. И телефон она не берёт. Женщины! Верь им после такого.

Нет, Генджи! Только не сейчас! Наверное, тебя надо переодеть. Где-то лежали запасные пелёнки. И что это, блядь, такое? Как пользоваться этой штукой? Генджи, не реви. Ты мужик, ты мой сын. Так, инструкция. «Закрепить ремешки А на ремешки B». Что за херня? Ладно, спокойно. Разберёмся. Так, сюда. Это сюда… вроде готово. Сейчас найду, во что тебя переодеть. Да когда же в этом доме порядок будет? Ничего не найдёшь, когда надо. Жена, называется. Здесь что? Какая-то тряпка, в сторону её. Это что за полукруг? Интересно, куда это приспосабливать? Непонятно, в сторону. А это что? Ага, что-то вроде штанов с пришитыми к ним носками. Судя по всему, это должно натягиваться на нижнюю часть тела. Не надо нам это, в сторону. А это, по-видимому, шапка, вот и верёвочки, две штуки. Откидываем, гулять не пойдём, некогда. Пусть вот мать твоя вернётся, она и погуляет с тобой. Завтра. На сегодня нагулялась уже. А это что? Тряпка большая, тряпка ещё, ещё какая-то конструкция из верёвочек и штанов. К чёрту, голову сломаешь. Пелёнки, распашонки, ещё что-то… а это как одевать? Генджи, скорее бы ты вырос. Так-так-так, вот что-то похожее на рубаху. Ага, вот это для правой руки, это для левой руки… пуговицы на спине получились, но это, наверное, и правильно. Чёрт, что же их такими маленькими делают? А тут несоответствие какое-то: пуговиц больше, чем дырок. Надо будет Йоко спросить, почему лишние пуговицы пришиты? Может, про запас?

Нет-нет-нет! Господи, Генджи, не реви! Сейчас-то что не так? Спят рыбки, коты и люди... Генджи, ну не плачь. Голова раскалывается. Генджи, а смотри, что у папы есть! Мишка… или это слоник, да без разницы. Генджи, смотри, какой интересный. Смотри, у него уши, два… нет, три. Три?! Что за хуйню купила Йоко?! А, это хвост… Смотри, Генджи, хвост. Господи, где же я так провинился? Нет, я конечно, не святой. Там в челюсть, тут по почкам. Но я честный якудза, законов, в разумных пределах, не нарушал, долги собирал без лишнего кровопролития, в порту не топил никого. Кажется. Генджи, может ты у нас певцом вырастешь? А что, популярным станешь, деньги будут, девочки опять же. Кстати, сколько уже времени прошло? Йоко, любовь моя, где ж тебя носит. Чёрт побери твоих подружек! Обещала через час быть дома, а уже третий отсчитывают часы. Мне работать надо. Должники и шушера всякая ждать не будут. С собой тебя взять, а, Генджи? Хоть посмотришь, чем твой отец занимается.

Ай! Что это? Что-то горячо стало левой руке. Что это потекло? Ты что это? Ты мокрый? Опять? Генджи, да ёбаный ты нахуй! Куда Йоко запропала, мать твою! И у меня тоже брюки мокрые! Это за что же ты меня так? Я тебя породил, я тебя ращу, на руках ношу, я тебя пою-кормлю, ночей не сплю, а ты родного отца мочой поливаешь, как цветок на подоконнике? Прости Генджи, прости, только не плачь! Сейчас всё исправим. Так, где же эти штаны? Господи! Когда же будет порядок в этом доме? Давай-ка посиди в кроватке, мне нужна вторая рука, да не плачь так громко, я тебя прекрасно слышу. Где же эти штаны на верёвочках, вот только что были, я же эту груду тряпок уже перелопачивал, нет их тут, не вижу. Ну что за херня! Генджи, смотри машинка, а там вон слоник зелёный. Зелёный? Кто купил эти игрушки?! Баю-баю-бай, Генджи, сына, засыпай. Потерпи минуточку. Откуда столько барахла в этом доме? Йоко, ну возьми трубку! Господом Богом, Буддой, Кришной молю, ответь! Вернись, я всё прощу. Генджи, да не реви ты так отчаянно, это бесчеловечно с твоей стороны. Иди сюда. Блядь! Телефон!

— Йоко! Йоко, ты где? Говори громче, я ни черта не слышу!

— Хидео-сан, как вы там? Справляетесь? А мы ещё один часик погуляем — и домой! Честно-честно!

— Нет! Стой! Йоко! Йоко, не бросай трубку!

Генджи, что смотришь и хлопаешь глазами? Твоя мать — бессердечная стерва. Это она от меня набралась. Но нельзя так с людьми, Генджи, нельзя! Чёрт! Я же тебя не переодел ещё. Агх! Я ведь благодаря тебе тоже мокрый. А это, между прочим, Генджи, были дорогие брюки. На заказ шил. А теперь их только в мусор. Удружил, сынуля. Спокойно, я пока мокрым похожу. Я потерплю, я большой, я сильный, я выносливый, я опора семьи, я муж, я мужик, я отец, я стена каменная, я золотой. Где же Йоко, ау! Где ты потерялась? Обидно-то как, обвела вокруг пальца, как лоха! А… почему так тихо… Генджи, да ты спишь? Сын, ты спишь? Эй, дитя моё, ты что, заснул? Тихо, Хидео, тихо, не шуми. Как же это мама тебя ловко перекладывает в кроватку? Не дышим. Главное, не шуметь. А ты спи, Генджи. Баю-баю-бай, слон и Генджи, засыпай. Так, наклоняемся, осторожно, руку под головку, другую под задницу, ниже, вот уже касаемся подушки, так, положил. Аж вспотел. Чёрт, идиот, положить-то положил, да прямо на одеяло, чем же тебя накрыть? Это что? Мой пиджак, ладно, сойдёт, надо же ребёнка укрыть. Вот так. Порядок. До чего же, Генджи, ты приятный человек, когда спишь.


End file.
